


One hell of a night

by salvatorestjohn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Background Isaac Lahey, Background Lydia Martin, Breaking and Entering, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorestjohn/pseuds/salvatorestjohn
Summary: He pauses for a second, his eyes going to the wall Stiles is working on. He can't help but raises his eyebrows when he spots the smiley face with fangs, surrounded by the words, "Happy Hell Night," sprayed out in green, curvy string."The principal's going to kill us," Scott says, confident in his own words.





	One hell of a night

Scott would like to say that he has absolutely no idea how he got dragged into this. Mischief Night was always pretty fun. For them, at least.

The pranks that didn't end until the clock hit midnight and everyone called a truce. No matter where you were in the school, you could always hear laughter coming from somewhere, or the shouts of people declaring their revenge from Coach's class.

He and Harris were always everyone's favourite targets. Especially Stiles, the main reason Scott usually found himself dragged out of bed to go set up some new, crazy, and incredibly thought-out prank. 

After graduating a year ago, Scott thought Mischief Night was behind him. He's really not sure if it was being back in Beacon Hills for a visit with Stiles and Kira during the week that April first just happened to land on, or if it was seeing the entire pack in the same place again for the first time since their graduation. Either way, during the catch up over dinner, he found himself suggesting they take part in Mischief Night. Some harmless fun for once.

The chances of any of them saying no were slim, but Scott had his doubts. At least about Jackson, the twins, and maybe Lydia and Kira. He was met with possibly the most enthusiastic agreements he thinks he's heard from all of them. It turns out, they're all more than happy to dive back into an old tradition. 

Just like breaking into the school at night. The surprise on everyone's face when Scott was the one figuring out the way in was expected, but still funny. It was Kira and Stiles, however, who came up with the ideas for the pranks. 

"Where did you even get this many rat traps?" Scott asks as he carefully sets another one up. He's pretty sure he heard Ethan cursing one of them from somewhere downstairs. He would rather keep all of his fingers intact.

He glances into Coach's classroom, situated just outside of the door as he finishes up with the room. With one sweep, he can count at least forty, and half of them are covered in honey, per Lydia's suggestion. Apparently, it wasn't enough to coat all of the door handles in it and make pretty much every classroom virtually impossible to walk into.

"A place," Stiles answers with a shrug, shaking the can of silly string in his right hand. "I'm more curious to know how little miss sunshine over here thought of them in the first place. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the idea. Love it. But, rat traps?"

They both turn their attention on Kira, who pauses in the middle of honeying the handle to the Chemistry lab. Her eyes go wide as she looks at them over her shoulder. A small spreads across her face. 

"I... sort of saw it on a show I was watching." She gives a half-shrug. "I thought it would be better than suggesting outright vandalism. Although, I guess that didn't work out too well." 

She eyes the silly string that Stiles has already sprayed on the wall across from her pointedly. He glances from it to her, his mouth opening and closing before he just shrugs again, giving a nervous chuckle.

"You know, it's not really vandalism if you think about it," he tries, pointing the can at her. Scott raises his eyebrows and Stiles rolls his eyes. "Alright, so it's totally vandalism. But — you know, no one really cares. The teachers think it's hilarious, so we're technically doing nothing wrong. If anything, we're doing them a favour. This year was going to be boring without us and everyone in this town knows it."

He turns back to the wall and starts spraying the string again. Scott glances at Kira at the same time as she looks over at him, the both of them smiling. It's a silent something, just an unspoken, _he's totally wrong but we love him so we'll let him have this one._

Even if it means there's a good chance they're going to get dragged down with him. Not that it wasn't already high up there on the list of possibilities. 

They both turn back to their respective pranks, Scott reaching to his right to the untouched part of the floor where he sat the other bottle of honey. He grabs it, uncapping the lid for what feels like the millionth time tonight, and squeezes a layer of it across the metal part of the trap. 

Then he stands up, his legs thanking him for finally doing something other than crouching. He pauses for a second, his eyes going to the wall Stiles is working on. He can't help but raise his eyebrows when he spots the smiley face with fangs, surrounded by the words, "Happy Hell Night," sprayed out in green, curvy string.

"The principal's going to kill us," Scott says, confident in his words. 

Stiles rolls his eyes, scoffing. "Please, he gets the most fun out of this. And — we're not students anymore, anyway. What can he do? Expel us?"

He gives an amused laugh as he says it, shaking his head. Scott just stares at him for a second or two, his eyes narrowing. 

"Well, technically us not being students is worse," Kira says, voicing his exact thoughts. A hint of nervousness slips into her voice. "Vandalism is illegal. We could get arrested."

Stiles pauses at that. Scott can tell by the way he stares at the bit of string he just sprayed that he's suddenly rethinking the entire thing, all of the possible ways this could end horribly for them all racing through his mind at once. 

"My dad's the sheriff," Stiles then says, shrugging it off with a grin. It's lopsided, uncertain, just as his words are. "We're not gonna get arrested." He gives a roll of his head and adds, "mainly because we're not gonna get caught. Anyone could have done this."

Scott grins at that and Kira laughs lightly, shaking her head. 

"Although, that reminds me," Stiles continues. He waves the can in Scott's general direction. "We should totally prank your mom this year. I know she's working tonight, but I'm sure we could find a way around it."

"We're not pranking a hospital," Scott says without missing a beat, and Kira seems to be in agreement as she glances between them with wide eyes, visibly panicked at the thought. 

Stiles rolls his eyes again. "I didn't say prank the hospital. What kind of monster do you think I am to go to such lengths for a joke?" He quickly turns, pointing a finger at the both of them. "Don't answer that."

"Stiles, the last time we played a joke on my mom was when we were ten and you thought it would be a good idea to pretend you broke your arm right up until she was ready to rush you to the hospital," Scott points out, raising his eyebrows. He catches Kira's disbelieving glance and he nods. "Yeah, exactly."

Stiles sighs, somewhat over-exaggerated. He starts shaking the can again, a thoughtful look crossing his face as he seems to try and work a way around it. It barely takes three seconds before his face is lighting up. 

"What about my dad? He's—"

"Okay, I know we've broken into the station before, but that was a one-time thing," Kira cuts him off this time. 

"Yeah, I really don't think playing a joke on the sheriff's station on April Fools is a good idea," Scott agrees, much to Stiles' obvious dismay. He doesn't push it though, just rolling his head again before turning back to the wall to add the finishing touches.

"Alright, fine," he says, and stops shaking the can long enough to start to continue with, "we won't prank either of them. But once we're done here, we're absolutely—"

Before he can finish stating whatever probably illegal (more so than breaking into the high school, anyway) plan he had come up with in the space of two seconds, Scott catches the sound of shouting echoing through the halls. He's guessing by the looks on Stiles' and Kira's faces as they glance at each other that they heard it too. 

They all freeze, going silent. Stiles and Kira watch him expectantly, waiting for him to assure him it was just one of the others somewhere else in the school. It isn't the first loud noise they've heard since they got here.

It only takes a second or two of Scott straining his ears for him to identify the source of the voice. His eyes widen and he turns to them, a familiar surge of panic that he hasn't felt since they were in high school setting in. 

"It's Coach."

Stiles' and Kira's mostly calm, but cautious expressions quickly shift to ones of the same panic he has building inside of him.

"Oh god, okay, uh..." Stiles' eyes dart around, searching for an escape. 

The shouting only seems to grow louder, closer. Scott can't help but think that the night they decided to booby-trap every possible hiding place was the worst night for Coach to finally decide to catch them on Hell Night. It was bound to happen eventually, he just didn't consider that it would be tonight. 

"In here," Kira says, already discarding the bottle of honey on the ground as she gestures her head to the door. 

Scott and Stiles are already moving over to her as she pulls her sleeve down, using it to twist the handle and ignoring the honey that coats the fabric. She pushes the door open and Scott's just glad he didn't have the chance to set up the traps in there as well.

Stiles is already gently shoving them both into the room ahead of him. Scott immediately scans around the room, checking for somewhere to hide as Kira quickly uses her non-honeyed hand to close the door, trying to keep it from creaking or slamming shut and giving them away.

He can tell just from the sound of Coach's disgusted noises that he's checked at least one room. Scott would prefer to be out of sight if he decides the Chem lab is worth checking too. 

The door clicks into place as Scott's eyes land on another at the back of the room. He almost gets a weird sense of deja vu. Brushing it off, he turns slightly, catching their eyes and gesturing his head at the door. They agree right away, and Scott places a hand on Kira's side, quickly bringing her and Stiles' along as he moves for the door.

Stiles reaches it first then groans quietly. He rolls his eyes and waves a hand at it.

"Deadbolt," he explains. "I completely forgot about that."

"What do we do now?" Kira asks, her head turning back slightly to glance at the door they came in.

Scott pauses, staring at the deadbolt. An idea crosses his mind. Not seeing any other options to explore, he presses a hand against the door, putting more pressure on it than necessary. It barely feels like any effort at all, but the wood around the lock splinters. 

Stiles' eyebrows shoot up, as do Kira's when she turns her attention back to them. Scott just gives it another push, a little harder this time, hoping that this is going to work. Thankfully, the wood splits this time, and the door opens with ease, the broken inside of the lock clattering to the ground. 

Kira and Stiles both just stand there for a second or two, staring with a mixture between amazement and disbelief. Scott never fails to find it amusing how surprised and in awe they are every time he uses his werewolf abilities like this.

He just grins, pulling the door open as he starts to move into the stairwell leading to the roof. They seem to snap back and quickly follow. Kira first, then Stiles, who turns and closes the door once they're in. 

There's a brief moment where they're all quiet. It's almost like they're holding their breaths, waiting for Coach to burst through and catch them. Scott's pretty sure that even if he does, the most that'll happen is being forced to listen to one of his far too long rants. He's not so sure he wants to risk finding out though. 

A few seconds pass in silence, the three of them just standing there in the darkness. Then Stiles seems to deem it safe, turning and facing him and Kira as he leans back against the door. Even in the darkness they've been enveloped in, Scott can make out the smug grin that spreads across his face. They're not quite in the clear yet; they won't be until they're out of the school. 

Then Kira's laughing quietly, the scent of relief hitting him and settling in him as well. He turns his head to his right, looking at her with a smile as her eyes shift between him and Stiles. She's got that same look of exhilaration that he first saw on her face when they broke into the station to get her phone. 

"That was close," she says, her eyes widening. "Like, really close. He could have caught us."

"Yeah, but he didn't," Stiles points out. "So, we're all good. No need to panic or worry about getting thrown into a cell for the rest of the night."

Scott raises his eyebrows, his eyes quickly moving back to stare at him. Stiles falters and gives a vague gesture of his hands, but Kira's grin only seems to widen. He really thinks he should be more concerned about her and Stiles' attraction to danger and nearly getting caught. It's definitely going to get them in even more trouble at some point in the future. Hopefully not tonight though. 

"I hope everyone else is okay," Kira says, a touch of worry slipping through now at the thought. "Lydia and Isaac are on this floor as well, aren't they? What if he caught them?"

"Don't worry," Scott says, sending her an assuring nod. "They're smart, they'll find a way out of it even if Coach does catch them."

"Yeah, I'm more worried about Malia and the twins," Stiles says with a laugh. "Oh, they are so screwed if he finds them. Actually, I'm more worried about Coach if he does. They might actually eat him, and I mean that literally, he's going to get eaten."

Scott rolls his eyes but he can't help the corners of his mouth twitching up as he shakes his head at him. His grin just widens as Kira almost looks conflicted between agreeing with him and finding that thought amusing. 

Then Stiles goes on to add, "I'd rather focus on us though, you know? We might have to stay here all night if Coach doesn't leave, which — I genuinely wouldn't put it past him, that man has dedication. Mostly toward getting us in trouble, but still. Dedication."

"We're the ones getting ourselves in trouble," Scott says, and Stiles just shrugs it off. "I think he's already gone upstairs, so we should be okay."

"Okay, but he could still be out there," Stiles jumps in, obviously not letting it go so easily.

Scott almost thinks he steps that little bit closer, but considering how narrow the stairway is, he really can't tell. It definitely wouldn't surprise him.

"We should just stay here a little bit longer. I'm sure we could find ways to entertain ourselves."

He bites his lip, raising his eyebrows in that way that implies exactly what Scott was thinking he was. Scott breathes out a quiet laugh now, shaking his head out of some sort of fond exasperation. He glances at Kira, her bright smile communicating his exact thoughts. 

"How about we get ourselves out of here first?" she suggests, raising an eyebrow at Stiles. "I don't know about the two of you, but this stairway isn't exactly big, and I'm not sure it's the most comfortable place to spend more than ten minutes, let alone an entire night."

Stiles' mouth falls open for a second, faltering.

Then his eyes are narrowing as he says, "I meant... you know, not that. If we were going to do anything, it would be limited to kissing, alright? Because, right now, I can barely move my hands without accidentally touching one of you, which in most circumstances, I wouldn't mind, but I'm pretty sure that—"

"We get it," Scott cuts him off with a smile, unable to bite it back. "This is definitely not the place."

Stiles is the one rolling his eyes now, but he smiles back.

"Alright, good, very glad we're all in agreement about that." Then he's tilting his head. "Though now I really want to kiss the both of you. This is why we don't get in small spaces, alright?" He waves a hand vaguely, which brushes over Scott's chest on the way up. "It gives me ideas, and we don't have time for ideas, and that's just—"

Scott takes his hand, cutting him short with just a look. Kira's the one who moves forward, barely having to take two steps before she's close enough to lean up. Stiles definitely goes quiet at Kira's lips on his, the soft kiss that lasts a few seconds before she's pulling back with that almost smug looking smile.

"You okay now?" she asks, almost in that feigned innocent way. 

Scott presses his own lips to Stiles' knuckles as Stiles nods. His eyes dart over to him before back to Kira, his tongue sliding over his bottom lip.

Scott grins against his hand, hearing his heartbeat jump a few beats before rushing to catch back up. The scent of anxiety doesn't entirely disappear, but he can sense it get a little... less.

"Yeah, no, I think I'm getting there," Stiles answers, still nodding. "But, you know, just in case, maybe one of you should try that again. I think that'll definitely help us a lot."

Scott rolls his eyes but still moves Stiles' hand away from his mouth in favour of leaning in. The kiss is short but sweet, and Stiles was definitely right in saying that they can barely move without brushing each other. Scott doesn't mind though, especially not when he feels Kira's fingers brush his own before entangling their hands together. 

He pulls back enough to turn his head and look at her, the soft smile on his face growing. Stiles hums happily, leaning his head back against the wall as Scott leans down, unable to help himself. Kira meets him and kisses right back, so clearly none of them are too bothered by how little space they have. 

"Didn't I tell you we could entertain ourselves?" Stiles jokes when they pull away, stroking a thumb of Scott's knuckles. "This should be our new Hell Night tradition. I'm sure we can find ways to work it in between pranking Coach."

"Sounds good to me," Scott says, and Kira's smile is an answer in itself as she leans into his side a little bit more.

Stiles' mouth curves up even more as he shrugs with one shoulder. "I do have a few more ideas now though. Good ones, too."

"We're not playing a joke on any of our parents," Scott says without missing a beat.

Stiles huffs, rolling his eyes, but he doesn't protest. "Alright, fine. Though I really don't get how that's what you knew I was talking about, I mean, it could have been anything. And just so you know, I had a great idea that didn't involve the hospital, the station, or breaking and entering. You both would have loved it."

Kira hums, nodding. "I'm sure we would have."

Scott grins as Stiles shoots her a mock glare, something softening the edges of his eyes. They slide over to Scott for just a second, that same look still in place, not wavering for a second. Before he can get a word in, argue his case a little more maybe, the door's swinging open. 

Scott's eyes widen as Stiles quickly twists around to face it, all of them expecting Coach's voice to start shouting something about how he's got them now. He isn't expecting to get a face-full of silly string. 

The laughter starts up before they're even done, getting mixed up in the middle of Stiles' noises of protest and Scott and Kira's ones of surprise. It continues for another second or three until the person holding the can decides its enough, which, to Scott, felt like at least half the can with how little he can see and how much of it he can feel falling off of him. 

"I finally got you little punks!" Coach says, his triumph and smugness clear in his voice as Scott slowly moves one of his hands up to wipe the string away to see. "Take that! You aren't getting me this year, oh no. This is Coach's year. How do you like your little _Hell Night_ now?"

"Well," Stiles starts, staring at his hand covered in the silly string from his face in displeasure, "I was enjoying it a fair amount before someone decided to give me a facial. A very sticky, and weird feeling one."

He shakes his hand out, some of the string falling to the ground as his face scrunches.

"What the hell is in this stuff?"

"Who cares?" Coach laughs, pointing the can at them. Scott, along with both Stiles and Kira, goes to back up, expecting him to spray it again. He doesn't. "I got you! It's over. You lost."

Scott's the one shaking the string from his hand now, glancing from it to him. He's not so sure he can disagree considering that the three of them are the ones covered in their own prank for once. It has to be the first time one of their pranks have backfired, surprisingly enough. 

He does have to smile a little though when his eyes slide to Kira, catching her in the middle of attempting to pull the string out of her hair. It doesn't seem so eager to detach itself. 

"Why would you even give him that?" Stiles asks, making Scott's eyes move back to him then in the direction he's waving his hand. "Who's side are you on here?"

Scott now notices Lydia with her arms crossed, standing just behind Coach, Isaac right beside her. They're both wearing smug smiles, not even bothering to hide their amusement. 

"Oh, we're on our own side," Lydia answers, and Isaac nods in agreement.

"Yeah, we, uh," Isaac grins at them, "we made a sort of deal. You know how it goes; we couldn't just let ourselves get caught and dragged down with you three, now could we?"

Stiles half-scoffs, more a noise of disbelief. He shakes his head, looking back down at his hand as he tries to shake the last of the string off.

"So..." Kira glances around them all, her confusion slipping through, "we aren't actually in trouble?"

"Oh, you're all in deep trouble," Coach says. "You're in such deep trouble that you'll be swimming up there in the sky with all the stars. You can go and say hi to all the little space fish floating around up there with you."

Scott's eyebrows furrow, his head tilting. They're all silent for a good few seconds, just staring at him. None of them are surprised; confused and wondering why they even bother questioning anything he says at this point, but not surprised.

"Coach, that doesn't even—" 

"You know what I mean," Coach cuts him off, waving the hand holding can of silly string vaguely before pointing it from him to Stiles, to Kira. "Every one of you is in deep trouble. You're just lucky that you're not students anymore or else you'd be doing suicide runs until I retire. And we all know that's never happening."

None of them even try to disagree. 

"Okay, but what exactly is your definition of deep trouble?" Stiles questions, his eyes narrowing, that pinched look of hope on his face. "You know, seeing as how you can't make us do suicide runs?"

Coach pauses, staring at him. It's obvious he didn't think that far ahead. His eyes move between them all, even turning his head to look behind him at Lydia and Isaac who raise their eyebrows at him as well. 

"You..." he turns back to them, gesturing the can, "you're gonna clean all this up! That's what you're gonna do. But... not until tomorrow."

Scott raises an eyebrow at him, glancing at Stiles and Kira with the same concerned looks they now have. 

"That new English teacher's been getting on my nerves," Coach says, and Scott gives a silent, _oh,_  the understanding settling in now for all of them. "He could use a good prank or two."

"So, let me get this straight," Isaac's eyebrows furrow, "none of us are actually being punished for breaking into the school and vandalising it?"

All of their eyes turn on him, staring at him like he's insane. Isaac's own eyes widen, obviously wanting to backtrack but simply giving a helpless little shrug.

"How's this for a punishment?" Coach starts, and more than one groan sounds as Scott closes his eyes, rubbing a hand over his face. He then continues to say, "you can all come back tomorrow and help out with practice. Who says I can't make you do suicide runs just because you _graduated_?"

"The law, probably," Stiles says, throwing a hand up but gets ignored by Coach. 

"What about those of us who don't do lacrosse?" Lydia questions, leaning forward a little to catch his eye, her curiosity obviously getting the better of her. "Because, I will happily spend a night in one of those cells at the station as long as I don't have to do... any of that."

Coach rolls his eyes but waves a hand at her. "You can help a few of the more academically struggling ones. At least half of those idiots are close to getting themselves on academic probation, and don't get me wrong, they suck." Lydia raises her eyebrows. "But they're the best we've got this year. So it's now your job to help them not fail so that they can continue to not fail on the field, got it?"

Lydia tilts her eyes, her eyes narrowing. "I think so?"

"Good." Coach waves his hand at Scott, Stiles, and Kira, and adds, "now all of you get the hell out of here before I call the sheriff. I've spent a night in a cell..." He shakes his head, that haunted look that Scott never knows whether to believe or not taking over his features for a second or two. "Trust me, you don't want that experience."

They all fall silent once again, glancing at each other almost warily.

"Now let's go! You have three more floors to get done, and your little friends are barely making a dent on this place."

Then he's turning and walking away, heading right out of the lab and disappearing, leaving the five of them standing there. It takes a good few seconds before it fully sinks in and Isaac's the first to move, shrugging.

"Well, you heard him," he flashes them all a grin, tilting his head in the direction of the door, "we have a school to make worthy of Hell Night." He turns to Lydia, adding, "I can finish glueing your mom's desk shut."

Then he's disappearing as well, heading the same way as Coach.

Lydia sputters, her eyes following them as the disbelief quickly takes over her features.

"Wait a minute — don't you dare!" She quickly glances at the three of them, almost like she wants to explain but just gives a roll of her head and hurries after Isaac.

They all hear her shout, "I won't hesitate to turn you into a fur coat! Get back here!"

Scott can't help but laugh, Kira and Stiles both joining him as they exchange amused and knowing looks. Then Scott's nodding his head at the door as well, his laughter fading as a smile replaces it. 

"Let's go then. We have some more classrooms to get ready."

Kira grins right back at him and Stiles bites his lip, his own barely suppressed as they seem to be in agreement. Scott places a hand on Kira's back as she moves first, Stiles in step with him on her other side as they all finally leave the small, dark stairwell in favour of stepping back out into the lab. 

It's safe to say that there isn't one room left untouched by the time they're done, which happens to be around three in the morning. A few mishaps along the way, such as one or two rat traps going off when they aren't supposed to, and accidentally squeezing out too much honey, but other than that, the rest of the night couldn't go any better.

Scott swears he even heard Coach setting up a few of the traps himself, probably having taken some from whoever got dumped with the other load of them. The entire pack decides to call it a night once they're sure that everything's done.

Scott's pretty happy to say that Mischief Night was a success this year, with the added bonus of getting to spend nearly an entire day with nearly the whole pack for the first time in a while. The faces of all the teacher's when they walk into school the next day are just the cherry on top of an April Fool's Day gone perfectly.


End file.
